


Bad Bet

by ladyfeather



Series: Fills to Prompts/Memes [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Asami and Takaba have different occupations:<br/>Asami - big time racetrack gambler, Takaba - jockey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Yamane Ayano. She graciously allows us to play with them.  
> This is an old story; the characters, especially Asami, are OOC, but that's part of the prompt, isn't it? Make them different?  
> Stories are funny things. You start with one plot in mind and by the time you finish you are several points due west of the original idea.

**Bad Bet**

Ryuichi Asami had always loved horse racing. It didn't have to be at a nationally famous racecourse or featuring the top horses in the racing world - the speed, the grace, the strength – these things all kept his attention equally. He enjoyed betting on them too, using his knowledge to determine which horse was the best choice to win the race. He didn't have an exceptional record, but his wins outnumbered his losses, by a comfortable margin. Not that he needed the money.

He also kept his eye on the jockeys; their style of riding, the means of control they used, how well the horse responded to the rider. It wasn’t often you got to watch your two favorite things at the same time, and the younger men that rode the horses were just his type. There was just something about those tight white pants, viewed from behind, that made the sport so much more interesting.

He'd first realized his love of horses as a child. They had a few on the estate, but they were for his mother's riding pleasure rather than for racing and he wasn't allowed to touch them. Now 30 years of age, he had inherited the family business and as owner and CEO he had little to do. The company had just acquired a new line of computer technologies and the business was thriving. He had chosen the right people to handle things and he could rely on his number one man and chief business manager, Kei Kirishima, to let him know if and when there were any difficulties. He had plenty of time on his hands.

So he decided to do it, to buy a horse. And not just any horse, but a race horse.

His family thought he was crazy.

He didn't care. He wanted his own personal race horse.

He had planned things out. He had worked with the Owners and Breeders Association in his area and had selected the colors and style for his jockey silks – black and gold chevron striped silk with solid white sleeves with a black and gold 'A' on the shoulder. He had a special stable built on his estate to house his race horse. All he needed now was the horse. The jockey he could find later.

There was to be a claiming race **[1] ** fairly close to home and they had some interesting horses. He didn't really care if they wouldn't become Derby winners, he just wanted a horse he could call his own. The horses at these races were rarely high money winners, but for the amateur horse owner they would fit the bill fine. There was a risk involved: there were no guarantees that the horses were 100% healthy or that they wouldn't succumb to a hidden ailment, but very rarely did you ever find an unfit horse being sold; more often than not you found a diamond in the rough.

He'd never been this nervous before, not even when he was forced to take over control of the company and had to address the 1,500 employees. He had filed his claim, double and triple checking the form to make sure it was correct. One misplaced word, one spelling error could negate the whole deal. He had selected an odd horse, a grey. Some horse owners felt that greys were 'diseased', and therefore weren't worth owning since greys did tend more toward tumors, all-be-it usually benign, than the other colors, but he didn't care.

The horse he wanted was beautiful. He was a medium dark grey with a black mane and tail. He had a white star on his forehead that trailed down the bridge of his nose to his black muzzle. The hooves faded up from black to the grey shoulders and flanks. He had enlisted the help of an old trainer friend to check the horse for him. If all went well he would hire him to help train the horse.

He had first seen the grey in a local non-graded race **[2]** and the grey, coming in sixth, had won him over before he even knew his name - Bad Bet. Evidently the owner had little faith in the horse's abilities and that clinched the deal. How could he go wrong? As long as no one else had filed to claim the horse there should be no difficulties.

It was as if the horse knew he was getting a new owner. He ran with a new vigor that wasn't there when he had first seen him at the local racecourse. He came in fourth, but ran very strong, almost in the money. And the jockey caught his attention. He didn't whip the horse; he guided him with hand gestures and caresses. He was probably talking to him too. He had to meet this jockey that was so kindhearted and considerate.

After he settled all the paperwork in the office with the previous owner Mr. Barnes, he got directions to where his new horse was stabled. As he neared the door it suddenly flew open and a young man, evidently the jockey, rushed through the door. The young man was carrying a duffle bag and looked very angry and in a hurry to leave. He wondered why.

Raising a hand to signal the young man he stated, "I'd like to talk to you, please? I'm Ryuichi Asami and the new owner of Bad Bet." He didn't know what else to say since he hadn't remembered the jockey's name from the racing form.

The jockey stopped walking and looked disoriented for a moment, then offered his hand. "I'm Akihito Takaba, just call me Aki. I'm glad someone else is going to have the horse. Asami, eh? Best of luck with him. He's a good horse if you treat him right."

Ryuichi was taken aback by the statement, briefly wondering if his family had been right. "Has the horse been mistreated? My trainer didn't notice anything to indicate any abuse."

Akihito quickly shook his head no. "No, no, it's just that I've been with the horse for years now and I know him. He doesn't like the whip and the owner, well the ex-owner now, insisted that I use it anyway. I didn't use it today and he just fired me for disobeying him once again. Said he doesn't have space for someone who won't follow orders."

Ryuichi studied the young man and then replied, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I saw how well you controlled the horse during the race. You were the only one who didn't use a crop. The reason I'm here is that they said that I could keep the horse here until my trailer arrives tomorrow morning. My driver couldn't get free until then to come and transport the horse. Do you have a place of your own to go to?"

Aki shuffled his feet. "On tracks like this, usually the owner stays in the apartment over the stable during the racing season. He always let me stay here since the horse was under my care. But now – I guess I'll have to stay with a friend until I find another position."

Ryuichi thought for a few moments then spoke seriously to Aki. "I've got a horse without a jockey. You're a jockey without a horse. You want to stay with Bad Bet? I'll make it worth your while."

Aki couldn't believe his ears. He could stay with Bad Bet! Unable to hide his excitement he shouted, "Sure, I'd be glad to." Then he thought a bit and added, "You will allow me to race him without a crop, right?"

Ryuichi laughed. "You're the expert on the horse, not me. If you say he doesn't like it then who am I to argue? So, what do we need to do to bed the horse down for the night?"

"I've already done that. He'll be fine until morning. What time will the trailer arrive tomorrow? If it's OK with you I'll stay here tonight and make sure I'm up in plenty of time to get him ready for his trip to his new home."

"Probably around 11AM, and you can most definitely stay here tonight. Now, would you like to go to dinner? We can talk a bit since we are going to be working together. We need to discuss the details of my housing plans for the horse, and the housing plans for you too. I can't have you homeless." Ryuichi smiled as he put his hand on Aki's shoulder, noticing the blush that started to color his face.

After putting his duffle bag back in the apartment, Aki was surprised when Ryuichi took him to his car. It had to be the biggest Mercedes he'd ever seen. They went to a local restaurant, not expensive but not your run-of-the-mill food factory either. They had ordered sushi, and during the meal Ryuichi noticed that for a jockey Aki ate a large amount of food.

"Do you always eat so heartily? I thought that jockeys had to watch their weight."

Aki looked up from the sushi he was all but inhaling. "Oh, it's OK. I have a great metabolism. That, plus all the exercise I get while exercising the horses keeps the weight off. I've never had any problems with weigh-ins at the tracks," and he promptly downed another sushi roll.

After they finished the main meal and were enjoying the tea Aki spoke up. "You're that computer tech bigwig, aren't you? I've seen your pictures around. At least you can afford a race horse. But how did you get into horse racing? Or horse owning in this case."

Ryuichi smiled. "I've always loved horses and I have this odd past-time of predicting which one will win a race. I've got a fairly good record too. And you, why a jockey? There had to be other things you're interested in."

Aki laughed heartily, "Hey, you're not the only one that loves horses. I don't have the yen to buy one, so I work and race with them. Having a small build made it easy for me, and the horses seem to like me too. I started off as a stable hand and progressed up the ladder to jockey. That's why Bad Bet and I are such good friends; I took care of him from soon after he was born."

The banter continued for a bit longer before Aki said that he needed to get back. He didn't want to get up late and have to rush with Bad Bet. He had to run him through his morning exercises before they traveled to Mr. Asami's home.

Ryuichi drove Aki back to the stable and before leaving gave him his cell phone number. "I'm staying at a local hotel and can get here quickly if you need me for anything." As he started to drive off he waved and called out the car window, "See you in the morning Aki."

#=#=#=#=#

Aki found it difficult to sleep that night. He couldn't believe his luck. He was going to be able to stay with the horse. And the new owner was Ryuichi Asami of all people. He had heard rumors that the man liked to frequent the local racecourses, but to actually meet him was something he never imagined – and he was gorgeous! The pictures he had seen of the man did him little justice. And now he was going to work for him too. Hell, he didn't even care if he paid him, as long as he could stay with Bad Bet. He'd have to watch his behavior though; he didn't know how the man would take to having a gay jockey in his employ. His old boss Mr. Barnes hadn't minded, but this was somebody entirely new. Aki finally fell asleep visualizing all sorts of wishful scenarios between him and his new boss.

When morning came a very groggy Aki grabbed a quick bite for breakfast and then went down to the stable. Aki turned his attention to the horse, running his hands down his back, talking softly to him. He saddled him up and led him to the exercising area. Aki put him through the paces, his usual set of exercises before running him several laps around the track. As he was dismounting to walk the horse back to the stable area he noticed Mr. Asami standing by the fence.

He was surprised to see the man watching him. He was dressed not in the designer suit he had worn yesterday but in a common jacket and jeans outfit with an off-white Western-styled linen shirt. The wind was softly ruffling his black hair and designer shades camouflaged his golden eyes. He looked stunning, and Aki had to refrain from staring while a whole new line of fantasies materialized.

"Good morning Mr. Asami. You are here early. I kept the exercises light today since he will be travelling."

"So this is what a jockey looks like when he's not dressed to win a race. But I guess you don't want to wear white pants and high boots all the time, eh?" Ryuichi said and playfully laughed. After putting his sunglasses in his pocket he reached out and began petting the horse's nose, uttering, "You are a beautiful fellow, aren't you?". But as he spoke those words, his eyes travelled to Aki.

_Is he coming on to me? I'm drowning in his eyes_! Coming back to his senses he hoped that he hadn't been too obvious in his gaze or had stared too long. Clearing his throat he replied, "He does like being talked to; I think it makes him feel special. I do it all the time. You can see he's a very gentle horse."

Ryuichi turned to study Aki and was pleased with his attire. He was dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans and a form fitting Henley. He gave him the once over before stating, "Let's keep it friendly; it's Ryuichi, not Mr. Asami. I get too much of that at work. And I'd love to help with him, if I could."

Aki smiled and nodded, "Then, Ryuichi, follow us."

Aki had started moving down the path and together they walked the horse back to the stable, chatting along the way. Aki walked the horse to the showering area and brought out several sponges and brushes. He handed Ryuichi a sponge and showed him how to remove the dirt from the horse's legs. Ryuichi removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

They had reached for the bucket at the same time, their hands touching for the slightest moment. Both reflexively drew back, as if they had been burned, and their eyes met. They quickly averted their gazes, but not before each had seen an unexpected but promising reaction in the other.

Aki had done much of the cleaning since he was faster and more experienced, and by the time he was examining and cleaning the horse's hooves Ryuichi had left to guide his driver in with the trailer. Placing the travel blanket on Bad Bet he led him to the trailer for his ride to his new home. He had put a good supply of fresh hay for the trip and made sure everything was set. He had been told that it would be a five hour drive.

As Aki was about to hop in the truck with the driver, Ryuichi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward his car. "You can ride with me. I think we can put the time to good use to get to know each other."

Ryuichi had been busy last night after he had left Aki at the stable. He had contacted his friend Kazumi Suoh to enlist the aid of a stable hand. He didn't want Aki to have to handle mucking the stalls and other minor but important chores associated with keeping a horse on top of keeping the horse in top physical shape. Kazumi had already agreed to help in the training of the horse, mainly to give Aki a break now and then from the rigorous training. He had also contacted Mr. Barnes, Aki's old boss, to obtain information about his new employee.

The man had mostly good things to say about Aki but he was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't use the crop on the horse. Horses needed discipline to win races. Plus now that the horse was no longer his, he didn't need an additional jockey so he was happy that Ryuichi wanted to hire him. Ryuichi just smiled to himself thinking that the man didn't know as much about horses as he should. While discussing Aki he brought out several points that were surprising, but definitely made Ryuichi very happy that he had called the man.

#=#=#=#=#

They were travelling through open countryside, large fields of rolling open hills with occasional copses of trees. Being a mild summer day, Ryuichi had put the windows down halfway, allowing the fresh country scent to fill the car. "How did the horse wind up with such an unusual name?" Ryuichi asked.

Aki laughed. "That's an odd story. Mr. Barnes and one of his friends got drunk one night; each of them had a mare about to foal. His friend decided to bet on the birth of the foals. Whoever's horse foaled first got choice of the two. My boss was certain that his mare was about to give birth any minute and thought it a great way to teach his friend a lesson. His friend owned a grey mare and was probably looking for a way to unload the birth of a possible grey, and he definitely didn't want to get stuck with another one of those unhealthy horses. But, Mr. Barnes didn't win and the poor horse paid the price by gaining the name Bad Bet. Between you and me, I call him BB Boy. He responds well to that; I just couldn't call him bad anything. He's too beautiful."

Ryuichi chuckled. "I tend to gamble a lot, but I do try to make sure the odds are more in my favor than 50/50. And I can see how well you and the horse respond to each other. Even though I didn't thoroughly check your background I didn't see any problems hiring you on as my jockey. I'm glad you agreed since finding a jockey isn't a chore at which I have experience. I'd probably turn the job over to my trainer friend to handle."

They had spent about three hours on the road when Ryuichi pulled off into a small clearing under some large shade trees and killed the engine. Aki looked at him, questions in his eyes.

"I have to take a leak, and figured you might need to also," Ryuichi exclaimed as he exited the car. Aki agreed. It had been hours since breakfast, and the coffee was definitely warring with his bladder over control.

After he had done his business he took time to look at the countryside they were travelling through. There was nothing but rolling green fields with a scattering of trees as far as one could see. The breeze carried the scent of early summer wild flowers, and the birds sang happily in the branches above him. After doing a few stretches to get out the kinks from the ride, he headed back to the car. When he got back he was surprised to find Ryuichi resting on a blanket with a picnic lunch set out.

"Oh, there you are! I thought maybe you wandered off and got lost, and that I would have to go find you. Sit down, I've got sandwiches, various fruits, and several types of juice. All natural, of course." He was already munching on a sandwich with a container of what looked like pink lemonade in his other hand.

The spread was amazing. There was enough food for at least six people. He hoped that Ryuichi didn't think he'd eat that much. Granted the sushi last night was one of his favorite foods, so naturally he would gobble down as much as he could, but he didn't always eat that much.

"Where did you get this? I don't see any restaurants around here."

"I had the hotel prepare it for me. With the long ride I felt I needed to prepare something for us in the line of lunch. As you said, there aren't any restaurants around here. In fact, there is little other than grass, trees, and a few horse ranches on this stretch of road." Ryuichi looked toward Aki. "Sit, have something. You've got to be hungry, right?"

Aki sat and ate, choosing a turkey and swiss on rye; the food tasted as good as it looked. He hadn't realized how hungry he actually had been. When he had finished he flopped backwards onto the blanket.

"That was delicious! My compliments to that hotel chef. Now I feel like I want to take a nap." Suddenly Aki propped himself up on his elbows and asked, "Has the trailer already gone past? I didn't see it go by if it did."

Ryuichi smiled, "They took a different route to my estate. I thought you might prefer to travel through the countryside. Don't worry, BB Boy will be safely housed in his new stable by the time we get there. Lay back and take a nap if you wish. You do look a bit tired."

Aki didn't need any more encouragement to nap. After the emotional dealings with his ex-boss yesterday, having little sleep last night, and all the excitement of today he was asleep within minutes of closing his eyes.

When he awoke he could tell that the sun was a few hours lower in the sky than when he had first closed his eyes. As he adjusted to being awake he realized that Ryuichi was sitting beside him, watching him. Blinking, he sat up and, averting his eyes, ran his hand through his hair.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. How long was I out, by the way? Looks like a few hours by the angle of the sun." Aki was decidedly embarrassed by this and didn't know what to say or do about it.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed watching you sleep. Your face is quite calming." Ryuichi reached over to smooth Aki's hair, triggering a reaction in Aki. His pulse rate quickened, as did his breathing.

Really on edge by that comment Aki wondered exactly what he meant by 'enjoyed'. He was so close he could feel his breath on his face. Was this man actually like himself? No, that would be too much of a coincidence, wouldn't it? Aki started to scramble to his feet but Ryuichi grabbed his arm to stop him.

Ryuichi's eyes glowed with a mischief. "I spoke with Mr. Barnes last night; I wanted to know a little bit more about you. What he told me surprised me. He said you were gay. Is that true? I do hope so, because I'm gay too, and you are very tempting to me right now. In fact, you are the most tempting morsel I've seen in a long time, Aki."

Aki could feel the heat of the blush radiating from his body. How should he reply? He felt much the same about Ryuichi, but they were miles apart socially, and too they were boss and employee, not the best position to be in when starting a relationship. He nibbled on his lower lip trying to formulate a proper response for the man.

Ryuichi correctly read the dilemma being felt by Aki and decided to help him decide. Grasping him by the shoulders he drew him into a very deep kiss. There was no struggling to get away; it was more like he was melting into his arms. Ryuichi slowly lowered them both to the blanket, shifting his body to press against Aki's crotch, pressing his thigh between Aki's legs. There was no mistaking the reaction he had elicited from the young man.

Aki finally managed to break the kiss and push Ryuichi away a bit. "No! T- too fast. Please!" he gasped frantically. Aki was flushed, his breath was erratic, and his heart was racing. He needed to calm down.

"Yes," he cried," I'm gay. And yes, you have gotten my interest. But the last 24 hours have been a whirlwind of changes and I can't handle this right now. Please give me some time to consider this situation. Please….." Aki managed to stand and started to walk toward the car.

Ryuichi stood, gathering the blanket and folding it over his arm, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I apologize, but you just excite me. As I watched you sleep the interest grew and I wanted to hold you, kiss you, make you mine. I'll behave for the rest of the drive home. I promise."

There was an uneasy silence between the two for the rest of the ride. A few comments were exchanged, but mostly in reference to the horse and his training. Aki was overwhelmed that Ryuichi actually was interested in him, and Ryuichi was hoping against hope that he hadn't ruined his chances with the young man. It sure had the appearance of rejection to him.

It was early twilight when Ryuichi pulled the car into the garage off to the left of the mansion. Gathering Aki's duffle bag and the remains of the picnic lunch, the two men entered the home. The butler met them at the door, somehow knowing exactly when they would enter.

Ryuichi stepped over to the butler and introduced Aki. "Creighton, this is Akihito Takaba. He's the gentleman who will be staying with us. Please show him to his room." Turning to Aki he said, "Go with Creighton; I'll arrange for a small dinner in about two hours, unless, of course, you would prefer to dine in your room." There was a hint of worry in Ryuichi's eyes.

Akihito was still in shock over the elegance of Ryuichi's home. "Um, no, just let me know where the dining room is so I can get there on time," he joked. Ryuichi pointed to the archway on the right. Aki nodded, and then proceeded to follow the butler up the stairs to find his room.

Dinner was followed by a short tour of the home and the stables. Aki was totally impressed with the stable, no expense was spared. Everything was top notch, state-of-the-art equipment. He had even created a small apartment in the stable area for Aki to keep several changes of clothes and take a shower after grooming the horse. There was even a daybed should he wish a short nap.

Aki didn't see Ryuichi the next day, or for the next few days. Although he was busy with the horse he was concerned that he had inadvertently sent him a rejection signal, the farthest thing from his mind. He inquired from Creighton where Mr. Asami was and was told that he had some important business to take care of at the office. Somehow that sounded like a lie.

It was early afternoon a few days later that he accidentally ran into Ryuichi. He had ended the training early since he was feeling a bit under the weather and wanted to rest for a while. As he entered the home he spotted the library door open and Ryuichi standing by the bar with a drink in his hand. He went to the door and knocked, calling out, "Mr. Asami, um, Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi heard him call and closed his eyes. He had successfully avoided him for five days now, but he knew it couldn't last much longer. Turning toward the door he motioned Aki to enter. Holding up a bottle of vintage bourbon he asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, I think I would. My stomach is feeling a bit off and it may settle it." Aki took the offered glass and sat on one of the loveseats in the room. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for several days now. I was beginning to worry that I had been abandoned here by myself."

Not looking Aki in the eye, Ryuichi answered, "I had some business to take care of. Sometimes it takes a while to clear things up."

Again, Aki knew the lie when he heard it. "I think I need to clear some things up too. The day I arrived here, when we stopped to have lunch…." The warmth of the sip of bourbon spread through his stomach, easing the discomfort he had been feeling.

"I said I was sorry. I will stay out of your way other than to discuss racing matters." Ryuichi poured another drink.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. You are a wonderful person. Just by the things you've done to make things perfect for your horse, the accommodations for myself, all the little things that weren’t necessary but added a personal touch. The fact that you removed your presence from me shows a deep respect for my feelings. But you've got them wrong".

Aki paused to take another swallow of the bourbon. "As I said that day, much had happened and I needed time to think things over. I've had time and if you are still interested I'm willing to take a chance. I didn't mean to send you a rejection signal. I had been interested in you from the first time I met you at the racecourse. But I needed to make sure, that it just wasn't an attraction to your looks or money."

Putting his glass down on the bar, he walked over to the door and closed it. Then, standing in front of Aki he asked, "Could you please repeat that for me?"

Aki stood before Ryuichi, placed his arms around his neck, and stated very blankly, "Kiss me."

#=#=#=#=#

The weeks passed very quickly and soon it was time for the first race for Bad Bet with the new owner. The test runs had produced great times, so hopes were high that they could finish in the money. Even if they didn't, Ryuichi was overjoyed that this time HIS horse was going to be one of those at the racecourse. He had checked out the other entries and felt that he had a chance for fourth, possibly third.

The relationship with Aki has progressed a bit, lots of kissing and fondling, but actual pull-out-all-the-stops-sex had not occurred yet. They were getting close, but the conditions weren't quite right to take that final step. Ryuichi was hoping that if things went right with the race they could celebrate afterwards. Really celebrate.

Ryuichi sat nervously as the horses lined up for the start. Bad Bet was anxious to go, he could see Aki talking to him and stroking his neck. He had changed his jockey design to have two overlapping 'A's on the shoulder, one black and one gold. The tortuous wait was over as the bell sounded and the gates flew open. As Bad Bet sped up so did Ryuichi's heartbeat. It was an eight furlong race [3] and there were twelve horses total; Bad Bet had settled about mid-way in the field. He ran smoothly, not looking like he was exerting any effort. But about three quarters the way to the finish he suddenly sped up. He could see Aki's hand still caressing the mane and patting his side, evidently urging the horse on. A few of the others had started to make their moves, but none seemed as quick as Bad Bet.

He watched his grey pass several of the horses with ease and quickly close in on the last three. Ryuichi held his breath as they crossed the finish line; Bad Bet had just edged out another horse to finish second! His horse was a winner! After first checking in with the main office he quickly ran down to congratulate Aki and Bad Bet on an excellent run. By the time he got to the back stables Kazumi had already taken the horse to be cleaned and groomed so he knew Aki was alone in the apartment over the stable. Ryuichi rapped once on the door and entered.

Aki exited the bathroom stark naked just as he entered. "Ryuichi, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I couldn't wait to congratulate you on an excellent ride. Come here." Ryuichi reached over and gathered Aki in his arms, pulling him into a long passionate kiss. But as the kiss continued, his hands travelled down to caress the firm ass, holding the young man against his body. Arousal was evident on both men, and Ryuichi began to rub against him. Ryuichi suddenly broke the kiss but not the hold.

"Sorry, I can't stop. You shouldn't have been naked when I came in." He reached down and unzipped his slacks and freed himself from the confining briefs. Grasping their manhoods together, he began to slowly stroke them both.

Aki flung his head back, hitting the wall with a solid 'bang'. Nothing intelligible was leaving his lips; his hands gripped Ryuichi's upper arms tightly. In a terribly short time the men released, leaving both weak enough to lean on each other for support.

"Tonight," gasped Ryuichi, "tonight we celebrate, and we go all the way." He then kissed Aki gently before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. Luckily he hadn't mussed his clothing but Aki looked like he needed another shower.

#=#=#=#=#

They didn't get home until late; all the paperwork from the racecourse regarding the winning placement had to be taken care of before they could slip away. Kazumi had handled everything needed for the horse, and he had arrived home long before Ryuichi and Aki did. Both men stopped at the stable to shower some affection on their winning horse. BB Boy graciously accepted all that they gave, including the 'bouquet' of carrots he so loved, softly nickering to both of them.

The kitchen staff had arranged a very nice dinner for them, and after serving the meal most of the staff retired to their own homes. Only the kitchen manager and the butler remained, but both lived in the servant's quarters at the back of the house. Ryuichi dismissed them for the evening and then turned to Aki.

"Shall we retire to finish our celebration?

#=#=#=#=#

Aki hadn't been in Ryuichi's bedroom before, and had only seen it in passing. Most of their escapades had either occurred in the stable or in Aki's room. They had tried the haystack once but neither enjoyed being pricked by the hay.

The bedroom was what you would expect a corporate CEO to have. It was furnished in a traditional English hunting lodge style. The heavy wood paneling shone with a rich orange mahogany tone; the upholstered furniture with a deep red and gold fabric blended in, as did the Oriental rugs. The draperies added some lightness to the room, but still managed to blend with the setting. The bed was huge, with four spiral cut posts that reached almost to the ceiling and supported the solid canopy framework. The top bedding had been turned down, exposing the bottom sheet. Unnoticed before, there was a small balcony off to the side which held a small table and two chairs. Beside the table was a footed champagne bucket containing a bottle of champagne.

"Come, let's sit on the balcony. I have a bottle of champagne ready to start the celebration." He took Aki's hand and guided him toward the open door.

Standing at the railing on the balcony Aki was astounded by the scenery. His room had an excellent view, but he didn't have a balcony. "It's so beautiful here."

Ryuichi came up behind him and handed him a glass of champagne. "Yes, that's why I chose to build here. The family estate is quite a bit distanced from here. It also keeps them away from me. They don't like to travel far unless it's by plane."

"Does your family know that you're gay?"

"No, at least none definitely, a few have guessed that I am. That's why I'm happy that I built the stable here on my estate. I can keep you here with few questions asked." He leaned forward and kissed Aki on the neck.

Aki turned to face Ryuichi. Clinking the glasses together, he said, "Here's to a successful racing season, and a promising relationship."

"And to my beautiful lover." Ryuichi's eyes burned with a passion as he downed the drink.

Aki turned and leaned back against Ryuichi. "That sounds so nice. It's been a while since I had anyone I could even remotely consider a lover. I don't live a life that allows me much free time to look for a companion. And the few I've met in the jockey profession leave much to be desired. You were a bolt out of the blue. I didn't sleep well that first night; all sorts of scenarios were dancing through my head.

"So, shall we go recreate some of those scenarios? I believe I can add a few to the program."

#=#=#=#=#

They decided to shower together, and each bathed the other with the utmost care and precision, not missing an inch of skin. Ryuichi had allowed Aki time to clean himself internally before getting in. Aki moaned as Ryuichi slowly ran the sponge across his chest and down to his abdomen. Ryuichi did likewise when it was Aki's turn to bathe him. By the time both were finished they were more than ready for the bed. Neither bothered with a towel as they left the bathroom; it would only be tossed aside when they reached the bed.

Ryuichi gently laid Aki on the bed, lightly placing kisses from his feet to his chest. He then climbed onto the bed himself, lying next to Aki.

"You're beautiful Aki. You are an erotic beauty I cannot resist." He then drew Aki into a tight hold and kissed him with all the passion he could muster.

Aki moaned as Ryuichi's tongue battled with his for supremacy, soon to win the battle. Aki pressed his body toward Ryuichi, wanting the man closer. His arms tightened around him in desperation.

Ryuichi could feel the urgency flowing in Aki. This was going to be done a bit quicker than he had hoped. But then, they could always rest and go a few more rounds later. He rolled Aki to his back and began his ministrations on the young man.

Aki was very responsive to his touches. Ryuichi hovered over Aki, alternately kissing his lips and marking his body. He kissed every erogenous zone he could find, and Aki had plenty. He could feel that Aki was getting awfully close to coming, so he changed tactics. Running his fingers down the cleft between Aki's cheeks he toyed with the hidden opening he wanted to enter. Slowly he pressed a finger into Aki, getting him used to the intrusion. After a few minutes he added another and began stretching him for entry, when suddenly he hit the sweet spot and Aki jolted.

"Ah! What w-….," was all that he could manage to coherently speak before being ushered into a world of exotic pleasure. He had never had penetration with a companion so all this was a new experience for him.

Ryuichi watched his face as he continued to work the entrance. He knew that Aki was a virgin in this respect; it was reflected in his actions. He also knew that he wanted to enter him, and soon. He managed to spread the lube where it was needed and readied to take Aki.

Slowly he entered, taking care to watch Aki's face for any signs of extreme pain. All seemed well so he continued. He managed to enter all the way without any major distress signs from Aki.

"Are you OK? I'll wait until you have adjusted." Concern echoed in Ryuichi's voice.

"Give me a minute…," Aki gasped. He knew he needed to relax a bit, but it was difficult at the moment. He closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply. When he finally opened his eyes he whispered, "Let's go."

Ryuichi started slowly, again watching for any signs he should stop, but saw none. He soon felt Aki pressing back, and at a slightly faster speed than he had been moving. Adjusting to Aki's needs he sped up, but soon he was becoming lost in the euphoria of Aki's body. Aki was getting vocal now, adding to the excitement. Looking down he realized that Aki was stroking himself, and moved his one hand to cover Aki's. That was enough to send Aki over the edge, which in turn forced Ryuichi to come.

They lay in the bed for some time just holding each other, not speaking, gathering their breath and senses. Finally Aki turned to face Ryuichi, a smile on his face. "That was awesome!" Aki leaned over to plant a kiss on Ryuichi's forehead.

"But I have one condition to this relationship – non-negotiable – no anal sex the two days before a race, unless you want me to lose. If you play too rough too often I'll make it three days, maybe even more. No matter how good a control I have over BB Boy, a sore ass will definitely affect my riding style. After the race, well that's a different story, especially if we win. Like today."

"Anything you say, love," he murmured as he rolled Aki onto his back for another round of pleasure.

#=#=#=#=#

Ryuichi had watched Aki put BB Boy through his exercises. The horse was remarkable. The slightest touch by Aki initiated a positive response in the horse. Although he had just been bought to fill a long-awaited wish, he was turning out to be a very remarkable horse. Ryuichi wouldn't be surprised if he turned into a reliable money maker.

He watched as Aki returned the horse to the stable, turning him over to the meticulous care Kazumi always gave, then entered the stable's apartment to use the shower and change his clothes. When he exited the small apartment he found Ryuichi seated on the bench outside the door, waiting for him.

Ryuichi walked over to him, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him toward him. After a quick kiss he asked, "Now that you've exercised our horse and had your shower, how about you ride me for a while? I know I can give you a good exercise workout."

Aki was in a playful mood, so the comment didn't bother him. "Oh, funny! But I'll take you up on that offer. I may even use the crop on you; you might like it."

"In your dreams." But Ryuichi did think about it and filed it for future consideration.

#=#=#=#=#

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PrincessofTor, my beta, for the technical term for cleaning a horse stall.
> 
> [1] Information on claiming races courtesy of  
> http://www.toba.org/owner-education/claiming.aspx
> 
> [2] Further information courtesy of  
> http://www.dummies.com/how-to/content/examining-different-levels-of-competition-at-the-r.html
> 
> [3] race lengths run on average from 5-12 furlongs  
> a furlong is 1/8 of a mile, so the race was 1 mile or 1.6 kilometers.
> 
> Information on exercising/grooming a horse  
> http://www.petuniversity.com/horses/exercising-your-horse.htm  
> http://www.petuniversity.com/horses/grooming-your-horse.htm


End file.
